ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON III: Anonydeath X IG-88
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Two mechanical entities duke it out in a battle of "Who can last the Longest?" Which bot is more clever in combat? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Anonydeath.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES IG-88.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning (Somewhere in Lastation...) As Anonydeath was watching clips of Noire doing cute things, he was in his own paradise... Anonydeath: Ah, yeah! Move those hips, my lady. But all of a sudden, one of the screens shut down. Anonydeath was getting hacked. Anonydeath: Crap! What's happening to my cameras?! They're losing power! Then, out of the blue, a blaster was pointed at Anonydeath's chest. He prepared his towers, Mech Whip, and drones. (Cues Shadow of the Colossus OST - A Despair-Filled Farewell (Extended)) Anonydeath: What are you?! Why do you want to kill?! I just want to look at my beautiful Noire! The Assassin Droid, IG-88, made several Buzzes, then a Frotz. Anonydeath couldn't translate the language and simply accepted IG-88's gambit. Anonydeath: I dunno bout you, but BRING IT ON! You will regret shutting down my cameras...! The Fight THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING... ACTION! 59.9-51.8: Anonydeath summoned several drones to alter IG's programming. They were blasted on the spot. Anonydeath then used his whip to strangle the Assassin Droid. He then used other drones to shut down IG's programming for a bit. It eventually broke free of Anonydeath's strangling whip, and dispatched the drones. 51.4-42.8: As IG was about to burn Anonydeath, he slashes it with the whip and cuts the barrel. IG then pulls out his blaster, and shoots. But Anonydeath swats each shot with his whip. 42.4-29.6: IG-88 then threw several explosives at Anonydeath. On impact, they cracked off bits of his armor. This short circuited Anonydeath's programming a bit. IG even shot the pink bot at those cracks, exposing human flesh. 35.1-31.3: Anonydeath: Ow, owowowow, DAMN! IG-88 made several sounds, followed by a Frotz 29.3-20.4: Anonydeath wanted Revengeance by this point, so, he decided to make a bolt for it, and got in a room. As IG was searching, Anonydeath was trying to hack into the Assassin Droid's Memories, and effectively remove them from the face of the planet. He didn't know how long this could take but IG is nearby... 19.9-5.2: IG searched room entrance after room entrance, until it found Anonydeath. IG then hacked into room security by automatically entering the correct passcode, via hacking. Anonydeath only had several seconds before having his Brains blown out. And yet, he succeeded... as IG-88 entered the room, it had a momentary lapse of its entire history as an Assassin Droid. Before IG could pull the trigger, it simply pointed down its weapon, having no reason to fight. 4.7-0.1: Anonydeath slashed through IG-88 diagonally, he then kicked the Droid into several cut pieces. Jar-Jar Binks is now officially smarter than someone in the STAR WARS SEQUELS... (Shadow of the Colossus OST - A Despair-Filled Farewell (Extended) Ends.) K.O.! Anonydeath then had to get repairs for everything of his; armor, technology, even his hacked cameras that were recording everything Noire was doing. Anonydeath: Crap. I have to fix all this before those CPUs come back; otherwise, I'M SCREWED! Sometime later, everything is back in tip-top shape. He was just glad his helm unit wasn't penetrated. Otherwise, He would be dead! Results/Credits (Cues pop'n music ラピストリア 「Versa」) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... ANONYDEATH! Anonydeath is from Neptunia V, owned by !dea Factory & Compile Heart. IG-88 is from STAR WARS, previously owned by 20th Century Fox, now owned by Disney. A Despair-Filled Farewell is from SHADOW OF THE COLLOSUS, owned by Team ICO/SCE JAPAN Studio. Versa is from pop'n music ラピストリア, performed by onoken ft. 彩羅. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Movie vs Video Game themed One Minute Melee Category:Live Action vs Animated themed One Minute Melee Category:'Robots' themed One Minute Melees Category:Evil Only themed One Minute Melee Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain